


Kataomoi

by cottonyunie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cottonyunie/pseuds/cottonyunie
Summary: «Non vuoi essere la mia ragazza nemmeno oggi, Yu-chan?»Kuroo Tetsurō x OC || One Shot
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Original Female Character(s), Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/You
Kudos: 3





	Kataomoi

Nuvole minacciose incombevano sulla città di Tokyo, quel pomeriggio. Erano state rapide a sostituire il sole splendente che aveva accompagnato la mattinata degli studenti del liceo Nekoma, che proprio ora li vedeva correre liberi dallo stress giornaliero, stretti sotto i loro ombrelli e quelli dei propri compagni, mentre le divise si infradiciavano di più ad ogni passo e le scarpe si inzuppavano d'acqua ad ogni pozzanghera, piazzata quasi come una trappola in un videogioco.

I corridoi, fino a poco prima gremiti di volti impazienti ed annoiati, non contavano più un'anima viva. I soli rumori che provvedevano a rompere il silenzio sordo che aleggiava nella struttura provenivano dalla popolata palestra, occupata dal club di pallavolo maschile. Lo schiocco dei palloni che rimbalzavano contro il pavimento rimbombava prepotentemente, fondendosi al frastuono del temporale che imperversava all'esterno, facendo rabbrividire la piccola figura rannicchiata in disparte. Era una ragazza di media statura, con una lunga chioma castana legata in una stretta coda di cavallo ed una corporatura esile. Il volto dall'aria innocente la faceva sembrare quasi una bambina, agli occhi degli enormi colossi che si ritrovava davanti, ma sapevano tutti che le bastava aprire bocca per cancellare dalle loro menti quella delicata immagine di lei, per sostituirla con quella del pugno di ferro che si era dimostrata avere. Soprattutto qualora si fosse trattato di studio, diventava assolutamente intransigente, costringendo i membri della squadra ad abbandonare ogni remora e buttarsi a capofitto nello studio. Spesso il professor Nekomata le aveva chiesto di imporsi con quei ragazzi ed aiutarli nello studio, talmente erano presi dallo sport da trascurare l'impegno scolastico e farlo passare in secondo piano, premurandosi sempre di ricordare ai giocatori del terzo anno quanto fosse importante per loro concentrarsi anche sugli esami e sui progetti per il futuro.

Yuna, però, sapeva perfettamente che l'unico futuro che il capitano della squadra cercava era proprio in campo, col sudore ad imperlargli la fronte, le ginocchia dolenti a chiedergli pietà e le mani rosse e tremanti per le troppe volta in cui avevano toccato palla, esattamente come lei non riusciva a vedersi altrove se non su un palco, col pubblico quieto che ascoltava attentamente le sue parole. Era tutto ciò che Tetsurou poteva desiderare dalla vita e la ragazza non lo avrebbe mai e poi mai messo in dubbio, mentre era rintanata in quell'angolo ad osservarlo minuziosamente saltare al servizio e schiacciare energicamente la sfera rotonda, prontamente ricevuta da un compagno, seppur con la minima esitazione davanti a tale concentrazione. Quando le sue gambe correvano e saltavano incessantemente su quel territorio, che sembrava appartenere ad un altro universo, la mente del moro si offuscava completamente e il suo corpo agiva trasportato dagli impulsi irrefrenabili che concedeva l'adrenalina. Eppure, nonostante fosse inebriato da quella sensazione di invincibilità che gli scorreva per le vene e lo mandava su di giri, ogni sua mossa sembrava tanto spontanea quanto calcolata con la massima precisione. Ed era proprio la passione ardente che gli attraversava gli occhi e l'anima durante queste azioni che avevano trascinato nella confusione più totale il cuore della castana.

L'attenzione della ragazza, che aveva continuato imperterrita ad ammirare i fluidi movimenti del capitano, fu bruscamente riscossa, quando una palla si schiantò sulla porzione di parete accanto alla sua figura rannicchiata. Un gridolino terrorizzato le lasciò le labbra rosee, già tremanti a causa dei tremendi tuoni che attanagliavano il suo udito da ormai troppo tempo. Subito una serie di mormorii si diffuse per la palestra, mentre Kuroo si affrettò a recuperare il pallone e a controllare che la ragazza non si fosse fatta niente. Lei, d'altronde, con le mani a coppa sulle orecchie e gli occhi stretti, cercava di sfuggire a quella spiacevole situazione, rinunciando a nascondere la sua tremenda paura dei temporali.

Il ragazzo, con l'accenno di un sorriso divertito sulle labbra screpolate, si abbassò -e anche molto- per raggiungere l'amica, seduta contro il muro e quasi ignara della presenza del moro al suo fianco. Le dita callose e affusolate di Tetsurou sollevarono gentilmente il ciuffo, libero dalla alta coda, che le ricopriva il volto impallidito.

Le iridi ambrate del ragazzo incontrarono quelle verdi di lei, scurite dallo spavento. Fece per avvicinarsi maggiormente, ma Yuna fu rapida a scansarsi ed allontanarsi in fretta di qualche passo, provocando lo sguardo confuso e leggermente frustrato del moro.

«Non avvicinarti a me conciato in quel modo, dannato gatto! Anche quel poco di cervello che ti ritrovi sembra aver sudato intere cascate, che schifo!»

Un sospiro di sollievo fu la risposta che ricevette la castana, mentre le risate si propagavano tra le pareti della palestra. Kuroo fece spallucce, rivolgendole un ghigno divertito, e lentamente tentò ancora una volta di avvicinarsi a lei. Emanando l'ennesimo verso di disgusto, la povera preda si dimenticò del tutto dei tuoni che continuavano a torturare la città, cominciando a correre attorno al campo, inseguita dal capitano grondante di sudore. Questi la raggiunse in pochi attimi e ne approfittò per circondarle il bacino con le braccia possenti e sollevarla di peso, esilarato dai flebili lamenti che la sua voce acuta borbottava.

«Hai le gambe dieci volte più lunghe delle mie, sei sleale, Kuro!»

Sospirò sconfitta lei, un broncio insoddisfatto sul volto, ora paonazzo, e le braccia sottili incrociate al petto, una volta smesso di dimenarsi nel vano tentativo di liberarsi da quella presa appiccicosa. Una volta compiuto il danno, il moro le rubò un bacio di scuse sulla guancia, rapido e delicato, che non fece che aumentare l'afflusso di sangue nelle sue gote. Detestava che si comportasse in quel modo, quasi come se ricambiasse i suoi sentimenti, quando era evidente che il suo unico interesse fosse dare il meglio di sé in quel campo, come aveva ribadito più e più volte a qualunque ragazza gli si fosse dichiarata. I tuoni erano per lei ormai un lontano ricordo, ma la tempesta nel suo cuore era vivida come non mai.

«Non vuoi essere la mia ragazza nemmeno oggi, Yu-chan?»

Quando la voce pacata di Tetsurou le giunse alle orecchie, sobbalzò sconcertata. Continuava imperterrito a porle quella domanda, come se fosse diventato uno scherzo di rito, aspettandosi la solita risposta sarcastica che avrebbe portato tutto a concludersi con una risata. E questo non era altro che colpa sua e del suo stupido orgoglio. "Neanche morta!" gli aveva risposto la prima volta, facendolo scoppiare a ridere e sentendogli dichiarare come fosse solo uno stupido scherzo. Non riusciva ad immaginare, però, che quelle parole le fossero state dette a denti stretti e con il cuore in gola, quando quel sorriso che pareva sincero non copriva altro che la disillusione.

Prima che potesse rispondere in alcun modo, lui mollò la presa, rassegnato.

«Nemmeno morta, certo, si...Ormai lo so.» finse una risata, rivolgendole un ultimo sguardo sconfortato, prima di riprendere a giocare.

Si era rifugiata in quella palestra solo perché aveva dimenticato l'ombrello, ma desiderava non averlo fatto. Desiderava essere a casa a studiare, non puzzare di sudore, non avere la nausea e non avere la mente in subbuglio.

«Dannato gatto.» sussurrò, prima di afferrare la sua cartella e scappare via da quella palestra così opprimente, suscitando lo sgomento di tutti, ignari e confusi.

La successiva schiacciata di Tetsurou fu facilmente murata e la sua solitamente perfetta ricezione cominciò a fare cilecca. Lo sguardo calmo di Kenma seguiva i suoi movimenti con precisione, eppure le alzate non venivano mai colpite dalla mano del capitano. Non ci misero molto a decidere che per quel giorno avevano fatto abbastanza e che era evidente che il numero uno avesse qualche questione da risolvere con la sua migliore amica.

«Kuro.» lo richiamò la voce tranquilla di Kozume, seguito da Yaku, non appena terminato l'allenamento. Il cielo si era improvvisamente rischiarato e il temporale era cessato imprevedibilmente come era arrivato.

Il più alto si voltò verso i due amici con uno sbuffo, immaginando le parole che sarebbero seguite. Sapeva perfettamente di farsi solo del male, in quel modo, eppure continuava imperterrito a riproporle quella domanda. Si sentiva davvero patetico, ma non riusciva a gettare la spugna, era più forte di lui, nonostante lei fosse stata abbastanza categorica nel rifiutarlo.

«Lo so che dovrei correrle dietro e chiarire una volta per tutte. E--Yamamoto, smettila di fissare il vuoto pensando a lei o ti scordi di giocare la prossima partita da titolare.»

Kenma, prima intento a smanettare su una console portatile, aveva ora la sua attenzione concentrata sul capitano, mentre tentava di immedesimarsi nella situazione per capire come un normale adolescente si sarebbe dovuto comportare. Si sentiva decisamente una frana, quando si trattava di relazioni interpersonali.

«Sembra quasi che siate bloccati in un labirinto, come in un videogame. Però a crearlo siete stati voi, quindi dovreste sapere come uscirne.»

Il silenzio accompagnava la camminata trasandata dei due, ormai separati dagli altri compagni di squadra e diretti verso casa. Per qualche istante, il moro tentò di metabolizzare le parole dell'amico, un po' interdetto da quella sua considerazione. Infondo era vero, erano stati loro a creare quella situazione e solo loro potevano capire come uscirne.

Le iridi ambrate del ragazzo si fissarono sullo sguardo indifferente di Kenma, cariche di stupore.

«Sei un genio, Kenma, un genio!» strillò eccitato, prima di prendere a correre energicamente lungo quella strada che ormai conosceva a memoria.

«Almeno fatti una doccia.» mormorò tra sé e sé il ragazzo dai capelli tinti, consapevole che ormai il suo migliore amico fosse troppo lontano per sentirlo. Fece spallucce e, ripresa la console tra le mani, proseguì con la sua camminata pacata.

Kuroo, dal canto suo, raggiunse la sua destinazione in poco tempo, ritrovandosi col fiatone e la pesantezza dell'allenamento che gli pressava sui muscoli in tensione. Fissò titubante per svariati minuti il campanello che aveva davanti agli occhi, subito insicuro. E se avesse peggiorato le cose? Si schioccò le mani sulle guance, già rosse per la corsa, e prese un profondo respiro. Si convinse di potercela fare, doveva solo essere sé stesso.

Pochi dopo, la porta della villetta era spalancata e rivelava la figura innervosita ed impaziente di Yuna. Erano cinque minuti che Kuroo stava lì impalato a fissarla, quasi avesse dimenticato ogni singolo vocabolo che le sue labbra avessero mai pronunciato. Le metteva ansia, quel suo sguardo così intenso puntato su di lei, oltre a farla tremendamente arrossire.

«Si può sapere che vuoi, dannato gatto? Qui, al contrario tuo, c'è gente che studia per garantirsi un futuro.»

Tetsurou strinse i pugni contro i fianchi, raccogliendo ogni briciola di coraggio presente nel suo essere. Non poteva tirarsi indietro, avrebbe detto qualsiasi cosa gli fosse passata per la testa.

«Nel mio futuro...» cominciò, ancora dubbioso e riluttante. Gli occhi verdi della castana si assottigliarono, facendo incontrare per qualche istante le lunghe ciglia intrise di mascara. Cominciò a battere a tempo l'indice sulla porta di legno, a cui era comodamente appoggiata, come faceva ogni volta che sentiva l'irritazione farsi spazio nel suo corpo.

«Yu-chan, nel mio futuro voglio che tu sia al mio fianco. Durante le partite voglio sentirti urlare per me, così come voglio sostenerti nel tuo sogno teatrale. Voglio continuare a sentire le tue spiegazioni articolate quando mi aiuti con l'inglese e voglio spiegarti l'algebra ogni volta che ne avrai bisogno. Voglio continuare a vivere quello che condividiamo adesso, nel mio futuro. Nient'altro.»

Esterrefatta da quel discorso, la ragazza si allontanò dallo stipite della porta, avvicinandosi al ragazzo. Costrinse la sua mente a non viaggiare con la fantasia, sicura di aver frainteso. La voleva al suo fianco come amica, era ovvio. Esattamente come lo era stata fino ad allora.

«Ma certo che continuerò a sopportarti, che vai a pens--» provò a replicare lei, venendo bruscamente interrotta dal moro, il cui tono di voce sembrava essersi leggermente alterato.

«Smettila di sottovalutarti! Non ti sto chiedendo di restarmi accanto come amica, è possibile che tu non te ne renda conto? Perché devi precluderti la felicità? E non dirmi che pensi di non meritarla, perché, diamine, non crederai davvero che io abbia rifiutato tutte quelle ragazze solo per dedicarmi completamente alla pallavolo? Sarà pure la mia vita, ma ne sei parte integrante anche tu, che ti piaccia o no. Perciò piantala di pensare che nessuno possa innamorarsi di te, perché io lo sono follemente e da così tanto tempo che quasi non ricordo come fosse la mia vita prima.» disse tutto d'un fiato, quasi gridando e gesticolando più del necessario. Gli occhi color dell'ambra si erano adombrati e le labbra erano strette in una linea sottile. Una mano teneva stretta la cinghia del borsone, mentre l'altra si muoveva nevroticamente per seguire il suo stato d'animo.

Insipirò ed espirò profondamente, più e più volte. Non gli piaceva perdere la compostezza che faceva trasparire la sua maturità, nonostante a volte si lasciasse andare ad atteggiamenti infantili e scherzosi.

Lentamente, in modo quasi estenuante, portò la mano al viso della ragazza, bollente e paonazzo. Le sistemò una ciocca di capelli dietro l'orecchio, rivelando i suoi tratti delicati.

«Yuna, te lo chiederò un'ultima volta. Diventerai la mia ragazza?»

Con uno slancio pieno di coraggio e rinnovata sicurezza, la esile figura saltò al collo del più alto, avvinghiandosi attorno al suo busto marmoreo. Passó una mano tra i capelli scombinati, che di solito erano divisi in un ciuffo perfettamente disposto lateralmente, e baciò quelle labbra screpolate con tutto il desiderio e il sentimento che aveva represso fino ad allora.

«Non avrai più bisogno di chiedermelo, perché sai già la mia risposta, dannato gattaccio.»


End file.
